The Mayor
by LaurieAHancock
Summary: Storybrooke holds an election for Mayor after the departure of the town's main leadership for Neverland.
1. Election in Storybrooke

Mayor of Storybrooke

Belle shut the door to Mr. Gold's Antique Store and Pawn Shop and turned the sign to "Closed." _This is one day I __need__ some peace and quiet. _She took a deep breath and looked carefully around the cluttered store before walking briskly into the back room office and sinking into a chair. The last forty-eight hours had been exhausting, but she had finally completed her task. She had successfully cloaked the town of Storybrooke, making it undetectable to outsiders. Following Rumple's instructions to the letter, Belle looked up words she didn't understand (of which there were many) and asked nearly every resident of Storybrooke for their help and advice. As a result, the process took much less time than if she had tried to do it alone. Storybrooke was hidden from the world once again.

_I really should straighten the shop and do some dusting, _she told herself. But all she wanted to do was take a hot bath, get a good book and go to bed. _Probably not a good idea, since it's only noon. _She smiled, told herself she'd have her reward later and returned to the main shop to make it presentable. She started putting away all the mugs and beer steins that had been taken out of the display case when the dwarves were looking for Sneezy's stein. She sighed, remembering all that had taken place since that day, starting with the moment she recalled who she really was. The memory of that first glimmer of awareness, the recognition of Rumplestiltskin as her True Love and the passionate kiss they shared as they clung to one another, believing their deaths to be near, had kept her going these past two lonely days and very lonely nights without her Rumple. She knew why she needed to stay, but now that task was finished, she felt abandoned and without purpose in Storybrooke.

The shop bell clanged and she turned while saying, "We're closed today for inventory."

"Seriously? You've got to come up with a better excuse than 'inventory' to keep me out!" It was Ruby, her best friend in Storybrooke, dressed in her usual provocative style. Today's outfit consisted of skinny jeans, an even skinnier red t-shirt, and red patent leather stilettos.

Belle shook her head. "Ruby, how can you work like that?"

"It's a gift," Ruby smirked. "Actually, Granny gave me the afternoon off to do some campaigning."

"Campaigning for what?" Belle had heard rumors in town that there would be a special election to appoint a new mayor and sheriff, to replace Regina and Emma, who were on their way to an unknown destination with Rumple, Snow and David. Rescuing Henry was an important mission, but it did leave rather a large hole in the town's leadership. Belle wondered out loud if Granny was running for mayor. _She'd make a good one_, Belle thought to herself.

"Oh, gosh no!" Ruby laughed merrily. "She's got her eye on the sheriff's job! Can't you just see her patrolling the town with her crossbow?"

Belle laughed along with Ruby as that picture sprang to her mind. "She'd be perfect! Tell her I'll help in any way I can," she promised. But she paused when Ruby began scrutinizing her, looking her up and down as if she was measuring her for something. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"You need to run for mayor."

Belle looked at Ruby in shock. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I don't believe I am, my friend. You just saved the entire town of Storybrooke from another episode of 'What Happens When Outsiders Come to Town.' People love you, you're smart and kind and, well, perfectly gifted with brains and temperament to be our mayor. I'm calling it now. Belle for Mayor!"

Belle took a minute, held up her hand to ask for quiet, and walked slowly around the shop. _Could she do this? _Tackling a job like the mayor would be much more difficult than defeating the Yaoguai or standing up to Rumplestiltskin in the Dark Castle, although both of those required bravery and an undeterred focus on the task at hand. _Being mayor would give me something of my own, something I can do to help the people of this town, people who have been so good to me. _

"Who else is running?" Belle wanted to get all the facts before proceeding with her decision.

Ruby grimaced. "That's another reason I want _you_ to run. The other candidates are Old Mother Hubbard and Keith Nottingham."

"Old Mother Who?" Belle thought it was a joke, so she started laughing. Then she saw the look on Ruby's face.

"Old Mother Hubbard. She lost her job awhile back, and she's looking at the Mayor's Office as her ticket to a better life. She'll get a lot of the sympathy vote."

Belle tried to keep a straight face but was unsuccessful. _Was she really thinking about running against Old Mother Hubbard? _"Okay, who's the other guy?"

Ruby looked up quickly from a list she was making. "Belle, you might want to sit down for a minute while we talk about this." Belle pulled the chair out from the office, sat down quickly and leaned forward to hear what Ruby had to say. She had a bad feeling about it.

"Okay, first of all, we all know that when you were Lacey you made some, shall we say, _interesting_ choices in dates." Belle gasped and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, so you remember him?" Belle nodded miserably. "Well, this guy, Keith, used to be a sheriff in the Enchanted Forest, and he is planning to run for mayor. He's already signed all the papers."

"Mayor? If he was a sheriff before, why doesn't he run for sheriff?"

"He doesn't want to run against Granny."

"But...but...he's got a problem with alcohol, that much I remember! And, he doesn't exactly lead a moral lifestyle. He'll flunk the character test for sure.

Ruby looked down. "Belle, he could say the same things about you." Belle turned away, ashamed. "Most of us know that you were cursed as Lacey, but what about the people who don't know you? All they saw was Lacey."

"Are you trying to discourage me or encourage me? It's getting kind of hard to tell." Belle's exhaustion was catching up with her and she regretted her sharp tone the moment the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry. I know you're on my side, Ruby."

Ruby gave her friend a hug. "Close the shop. Go home and think about it, but don't wait too long. Here are the forms to fill out. The deadline is at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow. The election is in one week."

"One week? Why is it so short?" Belle looked through the thick set of papers, already overwhelmed by this decision.

"We need a mayor. The town charter provides for a special election within one week after the resignation, death or firing of the mayor or sheriff. Belle, I know you're the best person for this job, but I know you. _You_ need to know that this is the right thing to do. Now go home."

Belle gave Ruby another hug as they exited the shop. She locked the door and drove Rumple's black cadillac to his salmon colored home in the hills above the town. Today she was glad the drive was so long; it gave her a chance to wind down from her meeting with Ruby. As she walked into the house, she smiled. She'd spent the first two nights since Rumple left in her apartment over the library, but this morning had decided to move some things over to Rumple's house. She wanted to feel close to him and being in his house and in his bed certainly accomplished that. She dropped her purse on the table and walked straight into the bedroom, undressing as she walked. By the time she got to the bed, she could slip between the sheets, unencumbered by clothing of any kind. _Bliss_, she thought before falling fast asleep.

Belle awakened a few hours later with pangs of hunger forcing her out of bed. She threw on one of Rumple's many purple shirts and made herself a peanut butter sandwich, along with a banana and a cup of tea. One of the items she had brought over from the shop that morning was her chipped cup and she steeped her tea in that cup which reminded her of her early years with Rumple in the Dark Castle. Those few months were some of the happiest of her life, discovering the man inside of Rumplestiltskin and learning to love and appreciate him. Even though their journey of love had begun and ended very abruptly that time, she focused on the way Rumple looked at her, when he thought she wasn't looking, and on the way he made excuses to touch her. She sighed and looked at her phone, half expecting to see a message from Rumple, even though she knew it was impossible. But there was nothing. She sighed again. _Don't start, Belle_, she warned herself. She brought the food back to bed with her, grabbing the election papers and her journal on the way. She had to get started on her list of pros and cons. "Okay, Chip, what should I do?" she asked the little cup, then laughed at her own foolishness and got to work.

After a delicious dinner of chicken parmesan and white wine, delivered by Ruby with a knowing smirk but no other comment, Belle had made her decision. She dialed Ruby's number and, when Ruby answered after the first ring, told her "I'm in." She was pretty sure all the customers at Granny's and down all of Main Street, heard Ruby screaming. By the time she hung up, she had secured Ruby's promise to be her campaign manager, even though she was already working in that capacity for Granny. Granny was running unopposed, so that made Ruby's job a lot easier. Belle knew she wouldn't sleep well after her long nap just hours before, but she put on her softest nightgown, made a cup of chamomile tea, made a long to-do list in her journal and read for awhile before sleep claimed her once again. She dreamed of Rumple rescuing Henry and coming back to her unharmed, but she woke with tears on her cheeks and longing in her heart.

By the time she got to the shop the next morning, there was a small crowd waiting for her outside. Ruby, Dr. Whale (who seemed to be coerced by Ruby), Archie, Ashley, Sean and all of the dwarves were milling around, talking excitedly. "There she is!" Happy was the first to spot her and they all rushed over.

Belle laughed. "At least let me get inside," she said, as she unlocked the door and welcomed her friends into the shop. They made their way to the back office and pulled some chairs around the small work table.

"I call this meeting of the Belle for Mayor campaign to order," Ruby said, looking confident and proud of her best friend. "We need to divide up the jobs, so that everything gets done and no one feels overwhelmed, much less our candidate." She smiled at Belle and went on. "The first thing we need to do is get the word out, so who wants to be in charge of publicity?"

Archie raised his hand. "I have some ideas, but we need a strong slogan, something with a little kick." He looked around the room, pulled out a small white board from his briefcase, and stood with his marker, ready to write. "Okay, go!"

"Belle French: The Most Intelligent Choice for Mayor" Doc seemed proud of this one.

"Vote For Belle or Go To Hell." Grumpy scowled as he said it, but he winked at Belle. He was one of her dearest friends in Storybrooke and she knew he had her back. The others laughed and agreed it was maybe a little harsh.

"Belle is...Pretty...and...Smart." Bashful could barely get the words out, but he smiled shyly at Belle, and she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Belle Will Make Storybrooke a Happy Place Again!" Happy practically shouted his, so great was his excitement. The others liked the positive spin on Belle's candidacy, but worried about the slogan being too long.

"How about, 'Return Happy Endings to Storybrooke?'" Ashley spoke quietly, but her tone was decisive. "We've had a lot of troubles here recently and I think people need to know that they still deserve to be happy. And that we can be happy here in Storybrooke."

Sean squeezed her hand and said, "It's perfect."

"Archie and Ashley, you work together on posters, flyers and … what else? We need something smaller to give away to people, to remind them to vote for Belle." The group fell silent.

"How about bookmarks?" Belle suggested with a grin. "That certainly seems appropriate." Everyone loved this idea and the rest of the morning was spent sharing ideas, dividing the work and recruiting more volunteers.

"It's a good thing this is a small town," Dr. Whale grumbled. "We don't need to raise a lot of money."

"It's not about the money," Belle reminded him gently. "Most people will make good choices if you simply present them with the truth. That's all we need to do."

Dr. Whale rolled his eyes and muttered to Ruby, "Oh, please..."

Ruby quieted him with a glance, smiled and replied quietly, "This is who she is and she's not going to change." And they got back to work.

The next day Belle was greeted by reporters when she went to open the shop. She had planned to split her days between the shop and the library, but now it seemed as if the campaign would be taking up most of her time. She had decided to train Ruby and Ashley to help out in both places, so that, if she got elected, Rumple's business wouldn't suffer and the people of Storybrooke would still have access to the books she loved. Ashley only wanted to work part time, because Alexandra was still so little, but she said she could work more as the little girl got older. Ruby was happy to help out when she wasn't needed at Granny's, but suggested that maybe Belle close down the shop while Rumple was gone. Belle wouldn't hear of it. "I want to show him I can do this, Ruby. He's depending on me!"

After her interview with the reporter from the Mirror, Belle resumed cataloging the steins and mugs from the previous day, called Ashley to confirm their meeting later at the library, and walked over to Granny's to get an iced tea. As she stepped out of the shop, a rough hand gripped her arm and pulled her into the alley.

"So, I hear you've decided to challenge me for mayor."

"Keith." Belle sighed. "Yes, I'm running as well." She tried to look confident but could well remember the last time she met him in an alley and what they were doing. "How are you feeling?"

"Dr. Whale patched me up pretty well, thanks for asking." Keith's tone was insincere and laced with sarcasm. "Your _boyfriend _practically killed me...the voters are not going to be pleased with that."

"Don't drag Rumple into this, Keith. This is between you and me, and electing the best mayor for Storybrooke."

Keith laughed rudely. "It's about public perception. I want the job and you are standing in my way. The people of Storybrooke have the right to know everything about you, not just what you want them to know."

"That's fine, Keith. I'm glad you're okay." Belle shook his hand off and walked away, but she could hear his laughter following her across the street as she walked to Granny's.

She sat in her usual booth and Ruby brought her an iced tea. "What's wrong, honey?"

Belle tried to smile but her eyes were sad. "I just talked to Keith. He's going to bring out all the sordid details of my past as Lacey, and he's even going to use Rumple and the beating incident."

"I was afraid of that." Ruby's eyes flashed with fire. "He'd better be careful come Wolf's Time."

"Ruby..." Belle warned. "Don't even joke about that."

Ruby sat down next to Belle and put her arm around her. "All we can do is present you as the best candidate and let the town decide. I know the Mirror is interviewing all three of you for the Special Election issue, and I'm sure you'll come out on top in the interview. Those other two are a couple of nitwits." At a look from Belle, she backtracked a little. "Okay, maybe Mother Hubbard isn't a complete nitwit, but she certainly shouldn't be mayor!"

Almost on cue, Archie, Sneezy and Dopey ran into the Diner. Spotting Belle and Ruby, they came over to their booth, waving some papers in the air. "Mother Hubbard's campaign flyers," Archie spoke first. "Just look at them."

The flyers showed a picture of a semi-attractive elderly woman embracing a scrawny dog. "Oh great, now she's going for the animal lovers too!" Ruby crumpled the flyer into a ball and threw it down in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned. "It seems pretty innocent to me. She looks like a nice lady and her dog is so cute. I love dogs too."

The dwarves rolled their eyes, but Archie smiled with approval. "Remember to stay true to yourself, Belle. That's what matters."

As they left to do some more work on Belle's posters, Belle smiled at them and said to Ruby, "This town is amazing. Everyone is so supportive."

"Not everyone, Belle. I hope this election won't destroy your faith in people. Sometimes elections can get ugly. Politics seems to bring out the worst in people."

"Not in Storybrooke, Ruby." Belle looked confident as she practically skipped out of the diner with her iced tea. She finished the inventory and answered a few messages left on the answering machine at the shop. One was from Dr. Whale, who was calling to inform her of the debate scheduled for the three mayoral candidates the day before the election. She confirmed her participation and began making notes on what she wanted to say. This was going to be hard. She wasn't really much of a public speaker and had no idea what to tell people.

As the days went by, Archie and his committee finished the posters, flyers and bookmarks, and the dwarves were distributing them all over town. Keith and Mother Hubbard also had posters in prominent places, as well as flyers.

Mother Hubbard

_Give this Mom a Chance!_

Storybrooke's Next Mayor

Keith Nottingham

The Only Real Choice

Belle was still struggling with her speech the day of the debate. She had heard rumors that both of her opponents had strong backing among the townspeople, but she also had confidence in her team and their strategy. "If it's meant to be, then I'll win," she told Ruby philosophically. Secretly, though, she wanted the job very much, and hoped to have the opportunity to put some of her own ideas into practice. She and Ruby walked into the Town Hall, which was filled to capacity. Archie was giving the candidates some last minute advice, so Belle took her place with the others. Archie was the moderator, so had to remain neutral, at least until the close of the debate. Each candidate would be allowed two minutes to speak, and then there would be questions from the audience. Keith, Mother Hubbard and Belle sat in their chairs on the stage, the house lights dimmed and the stage lights came up full.

"The first candidate is Mother Hubbard," Archie said loudly, as he quieted the crowd. Mother Hubbard stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello. Most of you know me, but let me say again that my name is Mother Hubbard. I would like to be Mayor of Storybrooke because I know what it's like to fall on hard times, and I hope to make a difference for all of you who may be struggling right now. You all know my little dog, Sammy." Many of the townspeople smiled and nodded to one another. "Awhile back I lost my job and couldn't even afford to buy food for Sammy. Not even a bone. That was a terrible feeling and I think we should have some kind of system in place here in Storybrooke to help people in need. Thank you."

"Are there any questions from the audience?" Archie looked around the auditorium.

"I have a question," Belle spoke up. "Is that allowed?" Archie looked unsure but motioned Belle to go ahead, while Keith scowled in anger.

"Did you ever get another job?" Belle looked genuinely concerned, so Mother Hubbard answered.

"No, dear, but I'm still looking."

"Well, you have great ideas! I'm sure something will turn up." The people of Storybrooke looked at one another in astonishment. This was a most unusual debate. Archie cleared his throat and moved on.

"Keith Nottingham, your next candidate for Mayor."

Keith stepped up to the microphone with an insincere smile. "My name is Keith Nottingham and my background speaks for itself. I have experience with law enforcement, and will bring a strong presence to the mayor's office, something that has been lacking recently. My highest priority is the apprehension of criminals still on the loose. I might add that Ms. French here is supremely unqualified to be your mayor, as she is the known consort of Rumplestiltskin, who recently attempted to murder me with his cane."

As Keith finished speaking, a hush fell over the crowd. People looked at one another uneasily, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. No one spoke. They were all looking at Belle.

"Are there any questions?" Archie asked. _Please let there be none,_ he thought. But there was one.

"Mr. Nottingham, I'm sure we are all very sorry for your recent injuries. Can you explain how you have been able to be up and around so quickly?" Belle spoke softly, but her voice carried throughout the hall.

Keith looked around nervously. "I can't explain it. One minute I was in traction in the hospital, and the next minute I was feeling fine. I have no explanation," he said abruptly.

Belle smiled. "That's what I thought," she said. "It's very strange how such a thing could happen so quickly, isn't it? It's almost like..." She didn't finish the sentence but every person in the hall finished it for her in his or her own mind. _Magic._

Archie spoke quickly. "Thank you, Keith Nottingham. Our final candidate is Belle French."

Belle faced the townspeople with confidence. "Friends, I want this job. I believe I can be a good mayor. This town accepted me, helped me, gave me the opportunity to run the library and made me feel a part of things here. I just want to give something back. Rumplestiltskin trusted me to cloak the town and thankfully you all were willing to help me with that. Now Storybrooke is safe, thanks to you. I know we can work together, all of us," and with that she looked back at Mother Hubbard and Keith, "to make Storybrooke a place to which our leaders will be proud to return. In the meantime, it's up to us to make improvements where they are needed and to continue supporting and helping one another. Thank you."

As the voting started, Belle, Keith and Mother Hubbard stood together in the back of the hall. Both of the other candidates looked at Belle with a new respect, and complimented her on her speech. Belle was shocked that Keith had something positive to say, although it would be quite some time before he would acknowledge Belle as the winner of the debate.

Archie called for attention. "The new mayor of Storybrooke is...Belle French!"

After smiling to applause given her by the town, Belle turned to Mother Hubbard. "Mother Hubbard, I hope you will accept the position of town librarian. I know you'll do a great job. We have several part time employees and volunteers to help you. Please say yes."

"Thank you so much, Belle," Mother Hubbard said with tears in her eyes. "I'll try and do a good job for you and for the town."

Belle swallowed hard and turned to Keith. "Keith, we've certainly had our differences but I hope you will work with me for the good of the town." Keith seemed unable to speak, but he nodded vigorously, shook Belle's hand and walked away.

Back in the shop, Belle was straightening up the back room when she came across an ornate mirror, laying on a shelf. She picked it up, looked at her reflection intently and said with a smile, "I did it, Rumple. I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke."

Realms away, onboard the Jolly Roger, Rumplestiltskin gazed into an identical mirror and whispered, "Congratulations, sweetheart. I knew you could do it."


	2. Challenges for Belle

"Iced tea and a burger, Ruby." Belle smiled at her friend, but it was clear she was in a hurry.

"Coming right up, Mayor French." Ruby gave Belle a mocking salute and relayed the order to Granny in the kitchen.

Belle laughed and sat at her favorite booth in the front of the diner. Since becoming mayor, her life had been one crazy event after another. It felt good to sit at Granny's, away from the office and the stress of having to protect and run this town. Ruby's friendship kept her grounded, that was for sure. If it wasn't for Ruby, Belle would have worked 20 hours a day and probably would have slept in the mayor's office. But Ruby wouldn't allow that. She was a planner. Whether it was girls nights, movie nights, concerts, or just hanging out and shooting pool at the Rabbit Hole, Ruby made sure Belle had a life outside of being mayor.

When Ruby returned to Belle's booth, she had two burgers, two iced teas, a few extra pickles, and a look on her face that said she wanted to talk. "It's my break," she said. "Now spill."

"Ruby, we just saw each other last night. Not much has happened since then." At a questioning look from Ruby, Belle admitted, "All right, I talked to Rumple this morning." She tried not to smile, but it wasn't in her nature to be deceptive, especially with her best friend.

"So, the mirror is working for you now?"

"Yeah, it's kind of tricky with the timing and whatnot. We both have to use the mirrors at the same exact time. As long as we stick to that time, we're good."

"So what's wrong?" Ruby looked intently into Belle's eyes, where she could see a hint of sadness.

"I miss him, that's all. It's not the same as being able to talk to him whenever I have a question or being able to call him throughout the day like I used to. It's just different."

"And of course there's the other thing..." Ruby began. "The physical thing..."

Belle blushed. "Yes, of course, I miss that too."

"Belle," Ruby spoke hesitantly. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Belle practically choked on her burger. "Since when have you ever bothered to ask?"

"Okay, you're right. Here goes. Do you remember...everything you did as Lacey?"

"By 'everything I did' do you mean what I did generally or what I did with Rumple?"

"Well, both, I guess." As open as Ruby usually was about everything, she was a little uncomfortable being this direct with Belle, at least without a few tequila shots under her belt.

Belle leaned forward. "I remember everything, Ruby. Everything. Some things I wish I didn't remember. Some things make me cringe and want to throw things and slap myself in the face. But, yes, I remember. Not only what I did and how I behaved, but I also remember how hard Rumple tried to remind me of who I was, and the look on his face when he saw me with other men. I remember how disappointed he was. At the time I honestly didn't care, because I didn't remember anything about who I was. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, and Ruby felt terrible.

"Belle, sweetie, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ruby was now crying too and she reached across the table to grab Belle's hand.

Belle smiled through her tears, then grew thoughtful. "It's who I am now, Ruby. Lacey will always be a part of me...hopefully a very distant part...but I have to accept that that was who I was for a while. It's like the speech you told me that David made when the curse was broken...I'm both Belle and Lacey now."

Ruby smiled at the memory of David standing in the bed of his truck at the town line and addressing the townspeople who had wanted to leave. "That's right, Belle. We all have things in our past that we're not proud of...I don't think there's anyone in this town who could judge you over anything. Have you and Gold talked about it at all?"

"We've only talked a few times, Ruby, but yes, we've talked about it. We don't have any secrets. He's been so helpful, just talking through everything with me, but he's been pretty busy with the search for Henry, and trying to keep his temper around Regina..."

"I bet!" Ruby laughed. "How are he and Hook doing?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "I think they're trying to stay out of each other's way. He tries not to get me involved with what's going on on the ship, but I want to know everything, so I keep asking questions, hoping he'll be more open with me. Everyone's trying to band together to find Henry, but with all of those personalities on one ship...I don't care how big or how magical the Jolly Roger is, those are difficult conditions!"

Ruby began clearing the table, knowing Belle had to return to work. "This one's on me, sweetie. See you tonight?"

Belle looked guilty. "I can't go out tonight, Ruby. I'm going to run a bath and go to bed with my book after dinner. Rain check?"

Ruby sighed dramatically. "Stood up for a book, again!" When she winked at Belle, Belle knew she was fine. "I'll just have to find someone else to go out with..."

"I believe that's my cue," a voice spoke up from the booth across the diner. Dr. Whale came over and greeted the two women, not noticing the rosy blush that had appeared on Ruby's cheeks. "I know I'm a poor substitute, but how about dinner and a movie? Pick you up at eight?" He sounded so hopeful that Ruby couldn't say no. Not that she wanted to.

Ruby nodded with uncharacteristic shyness. "Okay," she said.

After Dr. Whale left Granny's and crossed the street to get back to the hospital, Belle threw her arms around her friend. "He finally asked you out! And I was here to witness it! I'm taking full responsibility!" Ruby smiled happily and went back to tell Granny that she needed to get off early to get ready.

Belle could hear Granny yelling at Ruby about responsibilities as she walked slowly down the street to the Town Hall, where her new office was located. When she stepped inside the office, still decorated in Regina's color scheme of black and white, she was bombarded by a group of citizens. They looked as if they had been waiting awhile to speak with her. Belle recognized a few of them, but none of them she knew by name. _If only Rumple were here_, she thought for the hundredth time. _He knows everyone's names._ Belle introduced herself to each person and brought them into the conference room. Before they could get started with the impromptu meeting, Archie, Anton and the dwarves rushed in, demanding to see Belle. When they saw with whom she was meeting, their eyes narrowed and they glanced at one another with suspicion in their eyes. "What is it?" Belle asked.

"You need to ask them," Archie replied quietly, as he tried to give a balanced response. "But it isn't good."

With trepidation, Belle invited everyone to sit around the large table and called the meeting to order. "I would like to hear your concerns..." she began, but was interrupted by a man she knew only as "Tom."

"We want to leave Storybrooke. We're tired of all these terrible things happening, and we want to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Belle smiled. "Well, Tom, you are all private citizens. You can leave any time. I'm not sure I see a problem here, other than the fact that we don't have a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest at the present time."

Leroy jumped up and shook his fist at Tom and his group. "They want to use beans. We keep telling them we don't have any more, but they keep accusing us of hoarding the beans." The dwarves and Anton began defending themselves loudly to Belle, and to anyone else within earshot.

"We know you have them, Leroy...if it's money you want, we can pay. Just give us a bean. Just. One. Bean." Tom's voice rose in pitch as he emphasized his point.

Anton brought his mighty fist down on the table and everyone hushed. Despite the fact that he was normal sized, he was still larger than most people in Storybrooke and he looked especially imposing next to the dwarves. "The bean plants were all burned up in the recent fire, caused, we assume, by Regina." Anton was used to mediating conflict between his brothers, so he lowered his voice and spoke calmly.

"What about the plants in the mayor's office?" A woman from Tom's group spoke up this time, but she was kind and respectful.

Anton sighed. "We don't know. We're hopeful that they will eventually be able to produce beans, especially if we can use magic as we did before, but it's too soon to tell. The growth cycle was interrupted so we have no way of knowing how long it will take to get another series of beans."

Happy patted Anton on the arm. "It's okay, brother. You're doing your best. We just need to wait now." The dwarves, along with Anton, looked at one another and slowly filed out of the room.

Belle addressed the remaining citizens. "We are all residents of Storybrooke and we need to believe the best about one another. Wild accusations, born of frustration, are not going to help your cause. If we can grow beans in a reasonable time, then we will make the beans available to anyone who wishes to return to the Enchanted Forest. You have my word on that."

Tom looked around the table at his group and they nodded to him, their confidence growing in their young mayor. "Thank you, Mayor French," he said.

"In the meantime," Belle responded, "why not do something to better the town? Help out on one of the town improvement committees, volunteer at the school, serve on the Parks and Recreation Board. We all need to pull together as long as we're here."

"You're right, Mayor!" Tom exclaimed. "I noticed that the kids' swing set was built too close to those big rocks over by the waterfront. We need to relocate that thing so no kids get hurt."

Belle closed her eyes, remembering what Rumple had told her about his evil intentions and Henry's close call on those very rocks. She looked up and smiled. "That is the best idea I've heard all day. Tom, you're in charge. Find another location, do whatever you need to do and send the bill to me." The group left the mayor's office in much better spirits and eager to get to work on their project over at the park.

Archie stayed behind and shook Belle's hand. "Well done, Belle. You turned what could have been a very explosive situation into a lesson in team building. You're going to be a fine mayor."

"Thank you, Archie. Most people want to do the right thing." She laughed and winked. "They just want to think it is their idea."

Belle closed the office early, all at once needing to be home. She left a note on the door with her cell phone number in case of emergency (although most of the townspeople knew how to reach her), got in Rumple's car and drove home. She was still getting used to driving the big black cadillac, and she had originally thought about buying a bicycle so she could ride to work in the summer. However, the elevation of Rumple's home made it impossible for her to even think of riding home from the Town Hall after a busy day. So she made do with the very large vehicle.

Belle still had high hopes that she and Rumple would be reunited, if not here in Storybrooke, then somewhere else, and, therefore, was determined to create a home out of Rumple's house on the hill. She had manage to declutter the gorgeous Victorian by organizing Rumple's "things" into neat piles on the dining room table. Since she usually ate in the kitchen or on the sofa, she didn't miss the space. Belle kicked off her shoes the minute she walked through the front door, walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for her bath. Hearing the running water and feeling the steam fill the small bathroom relaxed Belle's tight muscles and filled her with contentment.

After her bath, she unbraided her hair and brushed it vigorously, heated up some soup and ate on the sofa in front of the fire. She picked up Anne of Green Gables, one of her favorite childhood stories and began reading. She became so engrossed in Anne's adventures that she didn't notice the time. Looking up at the clock, she gasped and ran into the bedroom. It was just turning 7:00 p.m. Hoping she wasn't too late, she picked up the mirror and said "Show me Rumplestiltskin!"

"You seem out of breath tonight, sweetheart," a familiar voice chided her gently but his eyes danced with merriment, as Rumple's face came into view through the mirror. It looked as if he was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, but no one else was around. _Maybe they were all in their cabins,_ Belle thought.

"Rumple!"

"Hello, darling. How are things in the mayor's office today?"

"Yes, Rumple, I miss you too. Oh and yes, I think about you often as well..." Belle's undisguised sarcasm brought a cackle from Rumple.

"Very well, my dear. Yes of course I miss you! What are you wearing? I can't quite see it..."

Belle smiled indulgently. "Something you won't be seeing for awhile, if at all," she teased. "These mirrors are a bit small.." All of a sudden she noticed something. "Rumple! Where's your suit?" She observed that he had on a tunic of some kind but she hadn't seen it before. And she knew that non of them had time to pack a bag before leaving. She peered intently into the glass, trying to see as much as she could.

Rumple held the mirror out as far as he was able. Belle could then see that he was dressed in black leather pants and a white tunic, covered with a grey vest.

"Very handsome, Rumple," Belle teased. "I like this look on you. It reminds me..."

Rumple hated to have anything pointed out about his physical appearance, so he became a little abrupt. "Yes, yes, yes. Apparently Hook had some extra clothing onboard the ship, so many of us have taken to wearing more practical garb, even the ladies." When Belle raised her eyebrow, he grimaced and said, "Enough about that. We were talking about you." Belle shyly moved the mirror to reveal her blue silk robe. She heard Rumple gasp and she knew he was pleased. Or whatever.

"Belle, I'm so sorry we have to be separated again. I do miss you so much. Now, about the town..."

Belle pretended to pout, but Rumple was wise to her tricks and shook his finger at her in playful reprimand.

"Well, today I had a meeting with some angry townspeople."

Rumple scowled. The thought of anyone being angry with Belle caused his blood to boil. "About what were they angry?"

"Oh, they want to go back to the Enchanted Forest and they accused Anton and the dwarves of hoarding beans."

"Hmmm. What did you say to solve the problem?"

"How did you know I was able to do that, Rumple? Perhaps I wasn't able to fix things as easily as you think I can." Rumple snorted with laughter. He knew Belle and he knew she never would have left her office without things being resolved. She was a fighter.

"Okay, you're right," Belle admitted. "I told them that we all had to believe the best about each other...(with this, Belle thought she heard another snort coming from the mirror but she chose to ignore it)...and, well actually, Anton was very eloquent. He told them he didn't know if they would ever have beans again from the healthy plants in the mayor's office. I think between the two of us, we convinced them."

"Sounds like a job well done, sweetheart."

"Rumple, I didn't tell you the best part." Rumple could hear the pride in her voice so he drew close to the mirror, as if to absorb every word that she was saying. "The people who were so upset, the ones that complained about the beans...well, they're going to relocate the swing set at the playground."

Belle waited for Rumple to reply, but his head was down and he was silent. Finally she realized that he was deep in thought. His sadness was apparent, even through the mirror. "Oh, Belle, that is good news," he said after taking a breath. "I'm sorry to get so emotional...but when I think of what I almost did to Henry..."

Belle wanted to reach through the mirror and comfort him. "But Rumple, you didn't go through with it. You stopped. And now look at what you're doing...you're putting your own life in danger to try to rescue Henry. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too, Belle. You're doing wonderful work there. Is the cloaking spell holding up all right?"

"It seems to be. So far we haven't had any unwanted visitors...or actually any visitors."

"Good, good. No visitors is good."

"Rumple, do you think the beans can grow again?" Belle sounded hopeful, even desperate.

"I don't know much about them, Belle. As far as I knew, back in our land all the beans were extinct, so I never researched their properties. But if you're thinking about following me to Neverland, please, I'm begging you, don't do it. This is a dangerous place and I don't want you here. I forbid it."

As soon as the words left his lips, Rumple wanted them back. "Belle.."

Belle looked straight into the mirror and directly into Rumple's eyes. "I know you didn't mean to sound so tedious and overbearing, Rumple. For now, I agree that I'm needed here, but if I truly believed that I was needed more in Neverland, then I would move heaven and earth to get there, if I could. Remember what I said on the docks. We will see each other again. I don't know how and I don't know when, but somehow, some way, it's going to happen."

"I'm not sure why, but I believe you."

The image began to fade. Their time was almost up.

"Goodbye for now, Belle. I love you, darling. Stay safe."

"I love you too, Rumple. Don't worry."

Belle put the mirror back on the dresser and curled up on her bed. Their bed. As much as she wanted to be reunited with Rumple, she knew that he was right. For now, her place was in Storybrooke. For now. She had faith that she would see her beloved again. In the meantime, she had work to do. As she fell asleep, she smiled, thinking of all the children who would play safely on the new swing set. _Maybe even one day..._


	3. Drawing the Boat

"Papa, can I have ice cream?" Everyone in Granny's Diner smiled as Pinocchio and Geppetto entered, holding hands.

"Of course, my boy. Now let's see how much of the menu you can read yourself." Pinocchio started sounding out the words.

"Van...vanilla!" he shouted triumphantly. Geppetto gave him a high five and they resumed their reading. With Storybrooke Elementary on summer vacation, Geppetto was helping Pinocchio catch up to the rest of his second grade class.

Belle and Ruby exchanged smiles as they sat in their favorite booth, sipping iced tea. Pinocchio had become a favorite at Granny's, and the town was bending over backwards to look out for him. Both Ruby and Belle gave the young boy a thumb's up sign, and he smiled at their reaction. Belle turned away from the happy scene, and sighed. She had been quieter than usual that afternoon, and Ruby noticed how little of her usual sparkle she had, as she twirled her straw aimlessly, barely answering Ruby when she tried to draw her out.

"Usually you're a little more talkative..." Ruby teased, looking at Belle to discern her reaction. When Belle didn't answer or look up, Ruby walked around the table and sat next to Belle. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Belle replied. "I just don't feel like talking right now." But Ruby refused to back down.

"Is it Rumplestiltskin? Did something happen to Henry?"

"No, I would tell you if it had. He's been so busy in Neverland that our communication has been...well, it's been...I mean...I know he has a lot on his mind right now. He's been really busy in Neverland." _Wait, didn't I just say that_? Belle thought. _Maybe I need more caffeine._

Ruby's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Belle to be so obtuse. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, really. I guess that's the problem. He's busy and so am I. And he's not here, but I am."

Squeezing Belle's hand, Ruby reassured her friend. "I'm sure it's nothing, Belle. He's in a dangerous place, from what you've told me, and none of them are getting along very well. That's got to be difficult. You're both doing important jobs. I know we couldn't get along without you here in Storybrooke."

"I know. I hate being like this. I guess I just miss him."

"Belle, I think this goes beyond just missing Rumplestiltskin. Why don't you talk to Archie? Maybe he could help you sort out some of your feelings."

Belle wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, Ruby. I know I can get through this without involving anyone else. I just need to try harder."

Ruby shook Belle lightly; now she was getting worried. "Listen to yourself! You're practically carrying the responsibility of this entire town, and you think you need to try harder? You don't need to try harder and you don't need to be strong all the time. Give yourself a day off and talk to Archie. Do it for the town, do it for me...or..."

"I know...do it for myself." Belle rolled her eyes and nodded. "It's a deal."

"Great, now you're starting to talk like him," Ruby said with a smile. "Okay, two can play at that game..." After a long pause, she retorted, "The deal is struck!"

* * *

Ruby had agreed to "watch" the mayor's office on the following day in order that Belle could have the day off. So when Ashley came through the door, with Alexandra in her stroller, Belle was surprised.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked. Ashley was a really nice girl, but she was kind of flighty, and Belle wasn't sure what she would say to people who came in looking for information or help.

"She had to work. Granny has the flu." Ashley smiled with delight and settled herself behind Belle's desk. "Alexandra and I offered to fill in for her. I hope that's okay..." she said with a worried expression.

"Of course it is." Belle didn't want to appear ungracious, so she smiled at Ashley and admired Alexandra, who was playing with a set of plastic keys. "Ashley, she's getting so big!"

"I know, right? She loves to eat and she's growing like a weed. I can't keep up with her."

"Well, if you're sure it's no trouble..." Belle was halfway hoping that Ashley would reconsider her offer, but Ashley just opened up her laptop, gave Alexandra a cup of juice and waved goodbye to Belle. She had no choice but to step through the door onto Storybrooke's Main Street.

"Good Morning, Mayor French!" Archie greeted her as she made her way down the street. He was pretty much a fixture on Main Street, along with Pongo, so she wasn't surprised to see him.

"Wow, what a coincidence..." Belle began. Then she stopped and stared at Archie, who was turning red and looking uncomfortable. "...unless it's not really a coincidence at all. So, Archie, what did Ruby say to you?"

Archie looked like he was caught in a trap, but he spoke in a conciliatory tone. "First of all, Belle, she didn't betray any confidences. She merely said that you had the day off today, and might be wanting to talk. I took it from there and decided to try to catch you at the office." That was a long speech for Archie and he said it all in one breath.

Belle put her hand on his arm. "It's fine, Archie. I really do need to talk, if you have time today. I seem to have the day off," she said, looking back at the town hall wistfully.

"How about right now?" Archie suggested. "I don't have any other patients until later." Belle nodded and they walked the short block to his office.

After they climbed the short flight of stairs, Archie unlocked his office door. Pongo curled up on his bed in the corner, and Archie indicated that Belle should sit on the sofa.

Belle looked around the room, fighting within herself for the right words, reluctant to begin. "I'm not sure what to do, Archie," she said quietly. "I've never talked to a therapist before."

Archie laughed. "Well, you've talked to me many times, Belle. I'm still the same person. I'm your friend and I want to help you if I can. Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

Belle relaxed a little. "I'm concerned about my relationship with Rumplestiltskin."

Archie leaned forward. "What makes you think there is anything wrong?" he asked gently.

Belle thought for a moment and spoke haltingly. "We're communicating through a magic mirror...but it's kind of tricky...we have to time it exactly or it doesn't work...and then half the time we get interrupted by some kind of crisis or we can't think of anything to talk about."

"Wait, back up," Archie spoke up in wonder. "You've been talking to Rumplestiltskin through a mirror?"

After Belle explained how the mirror worked, Archie began to ask more questions. "How was your communication with Rumplestiltskin before he left for Neverland?"

Belle looked at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding! Well, before that I was Lacey, a completely different person, so we communicated about sex, drinking, shooting pool and beating people up. Prior to that, I was in the hospital for, oh about four months, with no memory of my relationship with Rumple or my life as Belle in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. Before that..."

Archie held up his hand. "Okay, I get your point." He took a deep breath. "Belle, since the curse broke, you've had a lot of changes in your life, not even considering your relationship with Rumplestiltskin. Just thinking about yourself, you, Belle French, the amount of changes with which you have had to deal has been astronomical. Have you considered the possibility that this might not have anything to do with Rumplestiltskin, but may have everything to do with you?"

"I really haven't, Archie." Belle twisted her hands nervously. "I just think I should be able to handle everything. It's a lot less than many people have had to handle here in Storybrooke. Rumple gave me the spell for cloaking the town, and he trusted me to do a good job. I can't let him down."

Archie took another breath. "Belle, when you and Rumplestiltskin get ready to talk, using the mirror, what are you feeling?" Belle looked puzzled so he tried to rephrase. "Can you identify an emotion or a feeling that first comes to mind?"

"Pressure." Belle gasped as she spoke without thinking. "Wow, where did that come from?"

"Let's stay with that, Belle. Why do you feel pressure?" Archie spoke so quietly and with no urgency, so Belle was able to take her time and think about what she wanted to say.

Tears came to her eyes seemingly from nowhere. Archie calmly passed her a tissue as if this was a common occurrence. Pongo walked over to her and nuzzled her hand, and she smiled through her tears. "Pongo, good dog," she said. Satisfied that Belle was all right, Pongo curled up on the floor again, but this time he stayed right next to Belle, as if guarding her.

"I'm scared."

_Good,_ Archie thought. "Scared of what?"

"I'm afraid of losing him again. I've always been a hopeful, trusting person, but now, I find myself dwelling on all the bad things that could happen. This isn't me, Archie. Why am I doing this?"

Archie cleared his throat as if to speak, but Belle wasn't finished. "I've become very confused and withdrawn. I hate that he left me here in Storybrooke, even though I understand why he did it. I get it, Archie, I really do, but I'm so frustrated and sad about it. It's colored practically every conversation we've had since they left. I tell myself to snap out of it, and I don't understand why I can't do that."

"Can you really not imagine why this is happening, Belle?"

Belle paused for a long while, then looked directly into Archie's eyes. "It's Lacey, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think that's a big part of what you are feeling. But it's not just Lacey. Belle, we all had our cursed personalities for twenty-eight years, and we didn't know we were cursed! You've had to remember who you were as Belle in FairyTale Land, then develop a new identity as Belle in Storybrooke, then adapt to Lacey, someone who was the very opposite of who you were as Belle, and now, you are back to being Belle, with memories of Lacey. I'm frankly surprised that you're not in worse shape than you are."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Belle tried to smile, but the enormity of her emotional state overwhelmed her and she put her head in her hands, her body shaking with all the built up tension.

"I'm just saying that your mind has had to do a lot of work, very important work, but hard work nonetheless. And instead of having the man you love by your side to help you through this, you've had to say goodbye to him again, even though it was against your will in some respects. It's no wonder that you're having trouble communicating. I'm concerned that you may be shutting down emotionally in order to protect yourself. Does this make any sense to you, Belle?"

Belle looked up and Archie noticed how tired she looked. She nodded weakly.

"How are you sleeping?" he asked suddenly.

"Not very well," she admitted. "I seem to be tired all the time, but when I try to sleep, I just lay awake and worry. It probably doesn't help that Ruby tries to cheer me up by planning my social life, as in something to do every night of the week."

"Well, I'm putting a stop to that..." Archie stated emphatically. Concerned that he might have overstepped, he backed off. "...with your permission, of course."

Belle was suddenly so exhausted that she felt like curling up on Archie's soft sofa and taking a nap right there. She blinked a couple of times, hoping that Archie wouldn't notice. All Archie did was excuse himself for a moment, saying he would be right back. When the door closed, Pongo jumped onto the sofa, and instinctively put his head in Belle's lap. She sat there quietly, stroking Pongo's head, then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She told herself to stay awake, to open her eyes, but she gave into sleep immediately. Archie came in a few minutes later, whistled softly for Pongo, turned out the light, covered Belle with a blanket and left for Granny's. He could work just as well over there. Belle didn't stir, as if the revelations of the day had finally allowed her body to relax and let sleep take over. Her face looked peaceful, Archie noticed. _That's enough for one day_, he thought.

* * *

Belle startled awake in Archie's office, her mind fuzzy with fatigue and her body aching from sleeping curled up on the sofa. She looked around in a panic, embarrassed to have fallen asleep in the middle of the morning and wondering where Archie was. She rubbed her eyes, smoothed her hair, and stood up unsteadily. Still disoriented, she remembered her discussion with Archie and walked over to the window. To her surprise, it was mid afternoon. The clock on the library tower showed 3:15. She leaned her head against the cool glass and tried to breathe. It was a lot to take in. As she walked down the stairs to the street, she had no idea of where to go or what to do. _This is so not like me_, she said to herself. She glanced over at Granny's but turned the opposite direction, walking instead toward the Cannery and the docks. Meandering about aimlessly was not Belle's style, but she knew she needed to spend some time alone.

Sitting on the rocks, looking over the bay, Belle thought carefully about her life and her choices. _I've always decided my own fate, but somehow I've allowed circumstances to control me, instead of the other way around... I need to figure this out quickly so I can get back to work. No, Belle_, she thought with newfound clarity, _you need to discover who you really are. Not Rumple's girlfriend, not the mayor, not Moe's daughter. Belle. If I don't know myself, then how can I expect to connect emotionally with anyone?_ She had no answers, only questions. She wanted to be brave, and to meet this new adventure without fear. But she was scared. Scared for Rumple, and scared for herself. _Being scared was bad._ She stood up quickly and started walking briskly along the shoreline. She wasn't ready to admit these fears to anyone. It was too risky. She had a job to do and she was determined to do it.

Belle turned the handle of the door to her office. Ashley had left a small lamp burning, as if she knew that Belle was likely to return. As she glanced over the items in her inbox, she noticed a crayon drawing sticking out. Belle held it up. It was a drawing of a flower, colored in magenta, with a bright blue center. Ashley had clearly drawn the outline, but the coloring, Belle decided, was all Alexandra. She wondered absently if Alexandra had a nickname. Alex? Ali? The colors blended into one another as Belle's eyes filled with tears. The innocence of the child's drawing touched her deeply. How she wanted to reclaim that childlike part of herself...but she didn't know where to look for it.

As Belle walked back to her car, she impulsively stopped at the arts and crafts store and bought a package of sixty-four crayons, along with a pad of drawing paper. Somehow buying those two items gave her a sense of purpose and she drove home quickly, eager to start her drawing. After a meal of chicken and vegetable soup, bread and fruit, Belle changed into her nightgown, and sat up in bed, thinking about what she wanted to draw. Suddenly she had a flash of inspiration. _Don't think...just put the crayon on the paper and draw what comes to mind._

She was so caught up in her drawing that she was blissfully unaware of time passing. When her clock chimed eight o'clock, she gasped and ran over to the magic mirror. She was an hour late for her arranged meeting with Rumple.

"Show me Rumplestiltskin," she cried, hoping that he hadn't given up on her.

To her surprise, she could see Rumple clearly, but he wasn't holding the mirror as he usually was. He was in a boat, rowing toward an island. He was alone. The mirror was nowhere in sight. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she called out to him anyway.

"Rumple! I'm here! Is everything all right?" But he just kept rowing. He had a resolute expression on his face, an expression she had seen many times before. He was clearly determined to do something. She watched for awhile, seeing him pull on the oars time after time. Finally Belle put the mirror down gently and touched the glass with her finger. There was nothing she could do, so she resumed drawing. Maybe it was better if they waited to talk anyway. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Belle picked up her notepad and studied her drawing. The scene was the ocean, with waves breaking fiercely against the rocky shore. It wasn't the calm, peaceful sea that she had played in as a girl in her father's kingdom. This ocean seemed determined to crush anyone who got in its path. The water, instead of blue and green, was dark purple with darker hints of smoky grey. There were no fish in the ocean, nor any human beings. But there was a small boat. Belle had drawn the tiniest of vessels, just on the horizon. The small craft did not appear to be in danger from the turbulent waves, and seemed to be confident of its course through the ocean. Belle focused on that boat. _Why a boat_, she wondered? As she embellished the tiny boat with a small sail and colored it yellow, she knew the name it must have. _Hope_, she wrote with a fine point pen on the bow of the boat. She smiled at the drawing and placed it on the dresser next to the mirror.

Belle went to bed early and slept soundly, dreamlessly, waking before the dawn. She bathed and dressed quickly in comfortable sweats, ate a light breakfast, and sat on the bed, drawing, waiting for seven o'clock. Finally the hour arrived. She whispered the magical phrase, held up the mirror and saw Rumple smiling back at her.

"Hello, my beauty," he said. "You're looking very put together for seven a.m."

Belle swallowed. "Rumple, I need to talk to you. Do you have time to listen today?"

"Sweetheart, I have all the time in the world for you. Whenever you're ready..."

Despite the fact that Belle had rehearsed what she wanted to say over and over again, she found it very difficult to begin. The words caught in her throat and she swallowed again. Her eyes fell on the picture of the little boat in the tumultuous ocean. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I just want to tell you that I'm not as strong as you think I am." Rumple started to speak, but Belle held up her hand. "My turn," she admonished. "I just need you to listen for awhile." Rumple twisted his mouth into a slight grin, and gave her a small bow.

"I want you to know that I'm having a hard time putting everything together and keeping it together. Basically it's been crazy to figure out who I really am in the face of the captivity, my amnesia, then my time as Lacey." Rumple nodded, realizing that Belle was very serious. "And it's hard trying to get through all this on my own, without you. We keep getting separated and I'm frankly getting very tired of it!" Her eyes filled with tears and Rumple looked away, as if he couldn't bear to see her break down. "I'm sorry I haven't been more honest with you, but I wanted to make you proud of me. I wanted to help, to be strong. But the truth is, Rumple, I'm kind of falling apart here."

"Belle, darling, I'm the one who should apologize. I've put too much pressure on you." At that word, Belle smiled to herself. "You don't have to take care of everything in Storybrooke. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Partly," Belle answered. "I talked to Archie yesterday."

Rumple swallowed back his obvious distrust of Archie, and of therapy in general and gave Belle what he hoped was a supportive look. Belle laughed out loud, seeing him try so hard to be nice. "That's okay, Rumple," she said. "You don't have to lie; I know therapy isn't your thing."

"Indeed not," Rumple replied. "But I want you to know that I'll support you in whatever you need to do. May I make a suggestion?"

Belle was thrilled. "Of course."

"First of all, take some time off." Belle started to object but it was now Rumple's turn to hold up his hand. "I know you want to do a good job, but you're no good to anyone if you can't function. Take a few days, or better yet, a week. Plant a garden, do some things that you want to do. Eat ice cream for breakfast. I don't know...think outside the box?"

"Well, I did that yesterday and I ended up sleeping on Archie's sofa for the better part of the day."

Rumple caught his breath at the thought of her sleeping there, so alone and defenseless. She must have desperately needed the sleep, he realized. "How I wish I was there with you, Belle."

"I know. It's really all right now. I miss you so much and it helps to be able to talk to you about what I'm going through. I guess what I'm trying to say is I need you, Rumple."

"And I need you, too, Belle. We'll be together soon."

"Really?" Belle had heard this before. "Or are you just trying to placate me?"

Rumple smiled sadly. "Right now, it's just wishful thinking on my part. We're getting close to a confrontation, but, Belle, you know how dangerous this is. I want to be positive for your sake, but it's been very tough going over here."

"Tell me. Is it Regina?"

"Of course. How did you guess? She's never been to Neverland but refuses to listen to anything Hook and I have to say. Gods, Belle, we've dealt with Pan before. We know what he wants and how he operates. But you know how impulsive Regina is. If it weren't for Hook distracting her from her foolishness, I'm sure half of us would be captured by now. Snow, Charming and Emma barely escaped with their lives on their last outing."

"I saw you in a boat. What were you doing all alone in a boat, Rumple?"

"Oh, you saw that, did you?" He chuckled softly. "I was doing a little scouting, partially out of need, and partially to get myself away from Regina. Nothing came of it, unfortunately. Hook, Charming and I will go back out tonight."

"I guess telling you to be careful is ridiculous..." Belle smiled wryly.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Rumple! You don't make deals with me!"

"Just. Listen. I will let Hook and Charming go out tonight, and I will stay with the ladies, a huge sacrifice on my part, I assure you. In return, you will take today and tomorrow off."

Belle nodded her assent. "Very well, the deal is struck," she said playfully.

Rumple wagged his finger at her. "Struck," he said. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're all right...physically? You look tired, my dear."

"Well, I slept all night and I feel fine." Rumple threw her a doubting look. "I know I need to catch up on my sleep and I promise to do that today and tomorrow."

'Very well. I'll talk with you tonight, then. Rest well, sweetheart."

"I will. Stay out of trouble, Rumple. Remember that I love you."

"I love you too, my darling Belle."

Belle put the mirror on the dresser and called Ashley. She was more than happy to work a couple more days in the mayor's office. Belle requested some more drawings, which Ashley was delighted to complete for her, with Alexandra's help of course. She then called Ruby, gave her a quick update and agreed to meet her for dinner later.

"Now, what do I do?" Belle asked herself. She propped all the pillows against the headboard and rested against them, picking up her drawing pad and a new crayon. She began to draw an island, an island called Neverland.


	4. Flowers

"What are you drawing?" The little girl had crept up so quietly, Belle startled when she spoke. She looked up from her drawing and saw a young girl with light brown hair, soft green eyes and what seemed to be an air of quiet wisdom about her. Granny's was nearly empty and she was becoming accustomed to having the place to herself at that hour. But seeing that it was mid-afternoon, it wasn't too surprising to see a child in there.

"I'm sorry?" Belle responded. She tended to get lost in her projects, whether it be a good book or one of her many drawings.

"What are you drawing? Can I see it?" The girl reached out to touch Belle's sketch pad, but Belle instinctively pulled it back. The girl flinched and withdrew her hand immediately. "I'm so sorry, Mayor French," she said sadly, and walked to the door of the diner.

Belle came to her senses. "No, wait! I should apologize to you." The girl looked over her shoulder. Belle smiled and beckoned to her. "It's all right. I was just startled. Do you still want to see?"

The girl approached the table once again. Belle handed her sketches over to her, trying to be gracious, even though the only person who knew that she was drawing, besides Archie, was Ruby. It was impossible to keep anything from Ruby.

"I like it. What is it?" The girl asked frankly. She scrutinized the drawing carefully, as if she was analyzing it.

"it's a magical place," Belle replied. "It's called Neverland."

"Neverland! Why is it called that? It should be called 'Isle of Beauty.'" Afraid she may have said too much, the girl blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hmm..." Belle considered it carefully. "'Isle of Beauty' is a lovely name; you're right about that." The girl looked up. "The thing is, this is a real place and Neverland is its name."

The girl caught her breath. "It's...real?" she asked. "I don't believe it."

Belle patted the chair next to her and the girl sat down cautiously. "I happen to know someone who is there right now, so, yes, it's real."

The girl sighed. "Okay, I'll play," she said. "Who do you know who is there?"

"The man, that is, a friend of mine...someone I care about very much." _Did I say too much?_ Belle wondered.

"What's his name?" The girl resumed studying the drawing of the island. "Why did he go there?"

Belle looked down at the young girl. She looked well cared for, nicely dressed in her Storybrooke Elementary uniform, with her hair braided neatly in two braids. But there was something in her voice, something that spoke of need.

"My turn," Belle said with a laugh. "What is your name and what's your favorite color?"

The girl laughed along with Belle. "Okay, that's fair. My name is Grace and my favorite color is purple."

"Grace...so your papa is Jefferson?"

"Do you know my papa?" Grace obviously loved her father and was loved in return, from all Belle had heard from Ruby, the authority on everyone's business in Storybrooke.

"Yes, I know who he is, but we haven't officially met." _Probably best to leave out the part about the asylum._ "Maybe we can all have tea sometime?" Belle had been hoping to get the chance to thank Jefferson for his role in setting her free from the asylum when the curse broke, but their paths hadn't crossed up to this point. She had heard from Ruby that he lived a fairly solitary life with Grace in his mansion on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

"What fun!" Grace's smile lit up her face. "I'll talk to him about it when he gets home! We love tea parties."

"Who doesn't?" Belle replied.

"Do you and your papa have tea parties too?"

Belle's smile faded and her eyes misted. "We used to," she told Grace, "a long time ago."

"Why did you stop?"

Despite her sadness, Belle had to marvel at the childish innocence that Grace still had, where tea parties were the most important things to be considered and adult arguments never entered the picture.

"Well, Grace, sometimes grown ups have problems that keep them from having tea parties together." She knew that was a lame excuse, but she didn't want to spill all her problems on this sweet little girl. She couldn't really tell her, "My father tried to have my memories erased to keep me from loving Rumplestiltskin."

But instead of looking confused, Grace nodded wisely. "I understand," she said. "My papa and I were separated for a long time because of grown up problems. We got back together and I know you and your papa will too." She smiled tentatively at Belle, uncertain of Belle's response.

Belle smiled back. "I hope so, Grace." She kept smiling as Grace skipped out the door of Granny's and out onto Main Street. The she added quietly, "But I doubt it."

Belle looked at her watch and realized she was three minutes late for her appointment with Archie. She gathered up her sketches and stuffed them into her satchel, running across the street and over to Archie's office. She was out of breath when she arrived and took a seat on the bench outside the door. Sometimes Archie's sessions ran late and she didn't want to just barge in on someone. However, when the door opened, Archie was the only one there and he welcomed her into the office.

"Good afternoon, Belle. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing a lot more drawing. So I think I'm doing good this week."

"May I see?" Archie asked respectfully. Belle handed him the untidy pile of drawings and sat back on the sofa as he looked through them.

"Belle, your use of color is absolutely lovely." Belle smiled in gratitude. "I notice that, in addition to Neverland, you are drawing a lot of flowers."

"Yes, for some reason, I felt like trying some flowers. They are pretty hard to draw, though."

"Why do you think you felt like drawing flowers?"

"I think because I've always loved flowers, especially roses. When I was a little girl..." Belle stopped abruptly.

"Yes? What were you going to say, Belle?"

Tears sprang into Belle's eyes. "My mother and I used to plant flowers together around our castle. And then my papa..."

"Yes, your papa became a florist in Storybrooke."

"Because of Regina...and her curse," Belle replied bitterly, mindful of all of the people with cursed memories, and thinking of her papa, trying to control her as if she was a child like Grace!

"Yes, the curse...well of course, _you_ were cursed with Lacey's memories and your papa was cursed as well, right?

"He wanted to control me. He saw me as a child, a child who needed to be told what to do." Belle's voice rose as she attempted to express her anger.

Archie struggled for a moment, thinking of his own childhood and the parents who only wanted to use him, never loving him or encouraging him. "Why do you think parents try to do that, Belle?" he asked, hoping to hear an answer that made sense to him.

Belle remained silent for several minutes, lost in thought. Despite her anger toward Moe, her natural tendency to see the good in people won out. "Well, of course it springs from love," she said softly. "It's misguided, but it's an attempt to make things turn out well for the child." _Unless all the parents want to do is steal and they need a child to help them,_ Archie thought. He wrestled his thoughts away and brought them back in to focus on Belle.

"Why do you think parents might continue doing this, knowing it will turn out badly?"

Belle looked up. "Maybe they don't know what else to do." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about Rumple and Baelfire. Poor Rumple didn't know that what Bae needed was _him_, his love, not his power. All Rumple knew was that he needed to hang on to his power. Now it was too late for both of them. She broke down and wept as she hadn't wept in weeks.

Archie waited patiently, passing tissues to Belle when she needed them, knowing that tears can be a powerful start to healing. As Belle's sobbing quieted, he smiled at her encouragingly, hoping she would articulate some of what she was feeling.

"I was thinking about Rumple and Baelfire," she explained to Archie, while still dabbing at her eyes. "They were separated for such a long time, hundreds of years really, and finally found each other, only to have Bae killed by Tamara? It just breaks my heart that he won't have another chance to get to know his son."

Archie gently redirected the conversation. "What about you, Belle? Do you want another chance with your papa? It might be a good time for both of you."

Belle thought carefully about her response. "It doesn't seem likely, Archie. I don't think he sees who I really am, here in Storybrooke. His dreams for me are not the dreams I ever wanted. But that doesn't keep him from trying to control me, to make me into his little princess." She was shocked by the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, you've had some difficulties, that's for sure," Archie agreed. "Just don't close the door unless you're sure you want that door to be closed forever. Look inside your heart and ask yourself if forgiveness is possible and what that would look like. You don't necessarily have to do anything about it now, if you don't want to. Just think about it."

"Well, it wouldn't look like being chained to a runaway mine car and almost losing my memory." Belle couldn't get the memory of that awful day out of her mind... the clatter of the mine car, her scrambling for the key to unlock her handcuffs, the fear in her heart as she careened closer and closer to the town line.

Archie immediately noticed Belle's distress and spoke calmly. "Yes, Belle, I agree that was wrong. Just be sure, that's all I'm suggesting."

As Belle drove home, she considered Archie's words carefully, and that evening drew a picture of her father's shop, Games of Thorns, with the door standing open. It wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with him, she decided. "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow," she told herself, realizing that she wasn't ready to close the door yet. She hoped her papa wasn't either.


	5. Shop Talk

Moe French finished sweeping the back room of Game of Thorns for the tenth time that day. Leaves, pieces of babies breath, flower petals, bits of ribbon...as he swept them up neatly, he thought about the customers who'd been into the store that day. Dr. Whale, buying his usual cheap carnations in his attempt to impress Ruby; young Sean, with his weekly bouquet of red roses for Ashley, always including a single white one for his daughter, Alexandra...Moe's heart turned over when he thought of the pure love Sean had for little Ali. _It gets more difficult as they get older,_he had almost told the young father, but thought better of it. He sighed as he swept back and forth. _Belle_, he thought.

He heard another customer come in, so he set aside his broom, took off his apron, and went out into the main part of the store. It was late afternoon so the sun was streaming in, playing tricks on his eyes, but the young woman almost looked like... "Belle..." he whispered, unable to make his voice work.

Belle stepped into the store. "Yes, it's me, Papa. We need to talk."

"All right, my girl. We'll talk." Moe turned the store sign to "Closed" and ushered Belle into the back room. They sat at the antique work table. Neither seemed able to speak, but Belle took pity on her father and began the conversation.

"Papa, I love you...

"And I love you, my Belle." Moe felt on solid ground with this positive beginning. Maybe Belle was coming around to his way of thinking; after all, Rumplestiltskin had been gone several weeks. Maybe she was growing tired of waiting.

"Let me finish, Papa." Belle spoke gently, but her eyes fixed Moe with a direct gaze. She began twirling her hair, as was her lifelong habit when she was thinking, and Moe smiled.

"I love you, Papa," Belle began again, "and I also love Rumplestiltskin." Moe looked as if he was about to speak, but took one look at his determined daughter and changed his mind. "I believe in him, Papa, just as Mama believed in you."

"Your mother..." Moe blustered.

"Still not finished! Mama loved you, Papa, but she also overlooked a lot of faults, am I right?" Moe nodded his head sheepishly. "Yes, of course she did," Belle continued, "because that's what people do who love each other. They believe the best about them, and they continue believing in them without giving up."

"Belle, damn it, I want more for you than that, and so did your mother!" Moe stood up and began pacing around the room. "We wanted a life of comfort for you, a man who would treasure you and honor you, and take care of you. How is Rumplestiltskin doing all of these things? When has he ever done them?"

"Papa, please sit down. You'll give yourself a stroke." Moe reluctantly complied. Belle moved her chair closer. "First of all, my life is comfortable, partially because of Rumple and his generosity, but also because I have work that I love, not only as the mayor, but also in the library. I'm doing good work, Papa, and I can provide a good life for myself. I love Rumple, and want to be with him, but I don't need him to give me a good life. I'm doing that for myself."

"I voted for you."

Belle hid a smile. "Thank you, Papa. The town work is rewarding, but my real calling is in the library. I'm just trying to help out for a time."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Everyone says you're doing a great job."

"Papa, do you know who else is proud of me?" Belle fixed her father with a direct gaze.

"I'm afraid to ask..."

"Rumple. He told me when I was elected that he knew I could do it. He trusted me to cloak the town and make it impossible for outsiders to find us. As for treasuring and honoring me, that is my business. I am the only one who knows if I am being honored or not. And I can tell you honestly that I am."

"But, he...he's the Dark One. You don't really know all the evil he's done."

"You're right, Papa. I don't know everything about him. I do know he hurt you, and I'm sorry that happened. But don't you remember, he thought I was _dead! _He thought you shunned me and hired clerics to cleanse me. Regina told him horrible things and attributed them all to you!"

"Yes, Belle, I know that now. But why did he believe Regina? Why did he give up so easily, if he truly loved you?"

Belle grew quiet. "I honestly don't know," she replied. "We haven't had a chance to discuss that part, but we will, Papa. I think he believed he was exempt from having someone love him. He probably assumed that he was so unworthy of being loved, that my death was somehow a right punishment for him, for all the evil he had done. What did you think? That I had gone to live with Rumplestiltskin and just never returned, for all those years? That I never contacted you, because, why? Non-communication was never part of your deal with Rumple."

"To be honest, Belle, I didn't want to know if you were dead. It never occurred to me that you had been captured. I just thought he was keeping you from me."

"Papa, I think we can agree that Regina did the most damage here, especially to me. The fact that we didn't see each other for twenty-eight years, that's all on Regina. She locked me up in her tower, then the asylum, and then, as if that wasn't enough, she gave me cursed memories as Lacey, so we were kept apart again. You see, Papa, she kept Rumple and I apart, but she also kept _us_ apart, you and I. I know you're angry with Rumple for beating you, but I am asking you to please consider all the facts. Archie told me yesterday to be sure about forgiving you or not, about keeping the door open or not. I decided last night that I didn't want the door to be closed permanently. What about you?"

Moe clasped his head in his hands. "Belle, I love you and I want to be in your life. Couldn't we see each other apart from Rumplestiltskin, once he returns? It would be so much easier that way, for all of us."

"No, Papa. Rumple and I are planning a future together, and I would like you to be a part of that future. Seeing you on the sly is dishonest, and I won't do it." Belle reached across the table to her papa, and their hands intertwined. "I'll not be torn between the two of you any more."

Moe looked at Belle's small hand engulfed by his larger one and smiled. "I don't know if I can do this, Belle, what you're asking, but I'm willing to try. Is that good enough for now?"

Belle met his eyes. "That's all I can ask, Papa. Thank you for your honesty." And she ran around the table and hugged her papa tenderly.

"You're not my little girl anymore," Moe said as he wiped away a tear.

"I will always be your little girl, Papa. That won't change. But I'm Rumple's girl too, his _woman_, and, more importantly, my _own_ person as well. I can be all of those."

They heard the door to the shop open and close quietly. "The shop is closed!" Moe called out.

"Hello? Mr. French, it's me."

Moe and Belle went out into the shop. "Grace!" Belle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Moe greeted Grace with a high five. "Grace helps me in the shop two days a week after school. Technically it's for community service points, but I sometimes pay her a little something, if she does a really good job." Belle noticed Moe's eyes light up as he teased the young girl, and she wondered for a moment what he'd be like as a grandpa. _Wait, what?_

"What is it, Belle? You looked strange there for a minute." Moe walked over to her and took her hands. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, Papa, I'm fine. Just thinking." _Wow, where did that come from?_ Belle thought.

"Papa? Moe is your papa? Are you not separated anymore?" Grace couldn't contain her excitement. She threw her arms around Belle and laughed with joy.

"That's right, Grace. I think it's going to work out just fine," Moe said, with a hopeful glance at Belle. "Now, do you want to finish sweeping, Miss Ignore-the-Closed-Sign?"

Grace grabbed the broom and sighed dramatically. "Yes, Miss Hannigan," she said in a bratty voice. Belle and Moe burst out laughing as she sweeped out of the room.

"Storybrooke Elementary did _Annie_ last year," Moe explained to Belle. "Grace played one of the orphans."

"She seems to have embraced her part very well," Belle acknowledged through her laughter, and Moe nodded in agreement.

A moment later she was back. "Mayor French?"

"Yes, Grace"

"Can we really have a tea party soon?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Why don't I give you my phone number and you can talk to your papa tonight, and then give me a call."

"Mayor French, you're living in Mr. Gold's house, right?" Belle looked at her, puzzled by the question. Grace laughed. "It's just that, pretty much everyone in town has his phone number, you know, for the rent?"

Belle smiled. "Of course. I completely forgot!"

"That's right, my girl. I have him on speed dial."

"As well you should, Papa," Belle said saucily. "You don't want to mess with the Dark One." She gave Moe a kiss on the cheek, waved goodbye to Grace and walked through the door onto Main Street. She looked back at the shop and took a deep breath for the first time that afternoon. Nothing is perfect, she reminded herself. She still had doubts about her papa's ability or desire to get along with Rumple. But she held onto the hope that was in her heart, hope for at least a truce or an understanding so that they could be a family again.

* * *

Her talks with Rumple were growing more and more infrequent, but she knew he was trying to get time alone, apart from the group, so that they could talk openly, without risk of anyone overhearing. Tonight they were lucky. At seven o'clock they connected at the same moment, using the magic mirror, and she saw his face looking back at her for the first time in days.

"Rumple!" Belle jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hello, sweetheart." Belle could see how tired he was, and how hard he was trying to hide his fatigue from her.

"Rumple, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you must be exhausted."

He smiled. "Belle, darling, you know me too well."

"And don't you forget it! Any change in the search?"

Rumple shook his head. "I can't talk about this right now, Belle. Talk to me about your day. Please?"

"All right but I warn you, I have some news about...well, about our family."

Rumple looked up quickly. "What are you saying, Belle?"

Belle laughed. "No, Rumple, not that! Give me some credit...I'd be a little more creative in telling you if I was pregnant. Actually, the news is about my papa."

"Belle, you know what he did to you..." Rumple began, but Belle held up her hand. To his credit, Rumple stopped speaking and gestured that she should continue. Belle winked at him and continued.

"He wants to make amends, I think, but he doesn't know how. How do you feel about that?" she asked hopefully.

Silence. She looked up at Rumple in the mirror and he couldn't meet her gaze. "What is it, Rumple?"

"I can tell this means a lot to you, Belle. Do you think we can have a relationship with someone who hates me so much? I could care less, but I know it hurts you, my dear. Wouldn't it be easier if you and he saw each other without me?"

Belle couldn't believe it. "Rumple, that's exactly what HE said! What is wrong with both of you? Don't you see how important it is for us to be a family? What happens if we have children? What will you tell them about why you won't speak to their grandfather? Honestly, Rumple, can't you just try?" By this time, Belle was pacing around the floor, the mirror by her side. She brought it up slowly and looked intently into Rumple's eyes. He was studying her, just like the time when she first chipped the cup back in their land. "What is it?" she asked defensively.

"Did you mean it?" Rumple could barely get the words out.

"Mean what? About us being a family? Yes, of course I mean it."

"No...did you...did you mean it about us having children together?" Rumple looked down as he said it, as if uncertain of her response.

"Look at me, darling," Belle pleaded. He met her eyes, and she could see the tears threatening to fall. "Of course I want children with you. I love you, and I know you'll be a wonderful papa to them."

Now they were both tearing up. "Belle, I failed my son; I failed Bae. How do you know I won't do that again?"

Belle dried her eyes after a moment. "I believe in you, Rumple. I believe in you as a man, as a leader and hopefully one day as a father. I've seen how you are with Henry. And look at you...you're over there in gods-know-where Neverland, trying to rescue him..."

Rumple interrupted. "We might fail, Belle. Pan is strong and tricky, and we've lost more than we've gained. We're running out of time..."

"As long as you're still there, it's not over. Don't get discouraged, Rumple. You knew it would be hard, going up against Pan. There's just something you all haven't thought of yet. You need to rest, that much is very clear, and no doubt everyone else does too. Things will look better in the morning. They always do."

"You're right, Belle. I am tired."

"Will you at least think about trying to get along with Papa? He's all the family I have, next to you."

Belle could see her words had tempered his anger, at least for the moment. "Yes, sweetheart, I will try. I give you my word." She couldn't ask for more. Not now.

Shortly after they said their goodbyes, Belle's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello...Mayor French?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Grace. Grace, from today?"

Belle laughed. "Hello, Grace-from-today! Did you ask your papa about our tea party?"

"Yes and he thinks it's a splendid idea! Can you come to our house tomorrow at four?"

"I accept with pleasure." All of a sudden, tomorrow was looking like a fantastic day. "Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Please hold on," Grace said, and Belle could hear the muffled sounds of Grace talking to someone. "Yes, please, Belle, can you bring scones?"

_Oh no_, Belle thought. _What's a scone?_

"Sure!" she replied brightly. "Scones are my specialty!" She hoped she would be forgiven for that small lie, and could somehow come up with a plan.

"Okay, then, we'll see you tomorrow at four."

After Belle hung up the phone, she headed with trepidation into Rumple's office. There sat his computer. The Dark One's computer. She knew how to use the computer at the library, but had yet to open this one. As she pushed the power button, an image quickly appeared on the screen. She wasn't sure when it had been taken...sometime before she was shot, that much she knew. She was sitting in her favorite chair, dressed in one of her favorite dresses, the grey one Rumple gave her on the day the curse was broken. He must have snapped the picture when she was unaware, as she was bent over, pulling on her shoes. She looked intent on her task, but she also looked peaceful, contented. Belle wondered if this image had been on his computer the entire time she was gone. Was this what he held onto, all of those months? As she wiped a tear away, she touched the screen with her finger, trying to gain strength from that girl, before the gunshot and the resulting loss of memory, before Lacey and the unspeakable things she had done. And then she smiled, grateful that Rumple didn't give up on her and their love, grateful that he kept fighting for her, just as she had for him. She could remain strong while he did what he needed to do for Henry.

Belle quickly found a recipe website and was able to download a scone recipe that looked fairly easy. Happy to be doing a normal task, she made a grocery list, taped the recipe to the refrigerator, and went back into her bedroom. Their bedroom. Still restless, she picked up her drawing pad and her crayons and began to create a beautiful tea party. The first thing she drew was a plate of scones. The second was a baby's rattle.

LaurieHancock


	6. Tea and Sympathy

Ruby walked up the steps to the house Mr. Gold and Belle now shared in uptown Storybrooke, a fashionable neighborhood with streets lined with oak trees, large park-like lots, and quaint Victorian homes. As she approached the door, she could hear banging and clattering sounds juxtaposed over the peaceful classical music coming from the living room.

"Belle?" she called as she knocked loudly on the wooden door. "Are you all right?" The clattering and banging ceased and the door opened slowly after a few moments. Ruby took one look at the apparition before her and burst into peals of laughter.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked Belle, who had seemingly been engaged in a war with a bag of flour...and lost. Her hair was dusted with the white substance, while her robe looked snowy white, even though Ruby knew that it was light blue. Belle looked so frustrated that Ruby knew it was not a good time for teasing. "Belle?" she said tentatively...

Belle didn't say a word. She pulled Ruby inside and practically dragged her back to the kitchen. Ruby gasped in surprise, and looked at Belle, waiting for an explanation for the chaos that confronted them. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm hopeless," Belle cried. "Literally hopeless. I have no baking skills whatsoever!"

"Okay, now, calm down. We both know that _nothing_ is hopeless. Start at the beginning. What are you trying to make?"

Belle sighed. "Scones...for a tea party. I found the recipe on the internet. It didn't seem that difficult last night, but when I started to put everything together...well, it's just as I said...hopeless."

"Belle, just as _I_ said, nothing is hopeless. We just need to start over. Let me see the recipe. Do you have all the ingredients?" Ruby quickly took charge, clearing off the counters, sponging up the spilled flour as best she could, and taping the recipe to one of the overhead cabinets.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how much flour is still left in the bag after it ripped apart..." Belle admitted.

Ruby laughed. "It's a pretty big bag, Belle. You barely made a dent in it." Belle rolled her eyes and began measuring.

After Ruby assembled all the ingredients, including part of the large bag of flour, she gave Belle the task of combining the wet ingredients, while she tackled the dry ones. "You always want to combine the wet ingredients together first, and then add the dry ones a little at a time, until the dough is mixed throughly." Belle nodded in understanding. "Don't overmix! Just until everything is combined!"

"Got it." Belle was beginning to feel foolish that she couldn't master this recipe on her own and she looked at Ruby for reassurance.

"Belle," Ruby said kindly, "My granny runs a diner, remember? I've been around kitchens my whole life, here in Storybrooke and back in our land. Just as you are comfortable around books, I feel at home in the kitchen. You just needed someone to show you."

After they finished rolling out the dough and cutting it into triangles, they put the scones onto a baking sheet, and then into the oven. "Wow, did Mr. Gold have all these cool kitchen supplies before you got here?" Ruby asked, admiring the marble cutting slab and the heavy duty baking sheets.

"Yes, I suppose he did," Belle answered. "Or at least he had them when I lived here after the curse broke. Maybe part of his curse was a lifetime of baking..." and she winked at Ruby.

"Or maybe he is really an expert baker and will soon be showering you with scones, biscuits, coffee cake, cookies..."

Belle smiled sadly at Ruby. "I hope so, my friend." Ruby squeezed her hand in understanding and they began to clean the kitchen. Belle immediately felt better when things were tidy and she enlisted Ruby's help in choosing an outfit for the tea party. Although Ruby gravitated toward outfits that were more on the revealing end of the fashion spectrum, she knew Belle's taste was more conservative, so she geared her choices accordingly.

"This one." Ruby pulled out Belle's royal blue lace dress. "Now where are those rose-colored shoes?"

Belle looked down. "I haven't worn this dress since...well, since my papa had me abducted and almost sent across the town line." She looked up and straightened her shoulders. "This is one of my favorite dresses, and I don't want it to have a stigma about it just because of something my papa did. Besides, that was in the past...it's forgiven...and I love this dress, Ruby!"

"That's the spirit, Belle! This dress is perfect on you and is ideal for afternoon tea. It doesn't reveal anything it shouldn't, and is pretty and festive. Perfect! Now get into the shower while I finish cleaning the kitchen. The scones are almost ready."

After a very quick shower, Belle got dressed and put on her makeup, tying her hair back in a high ponytail with a lacy black ribbon. She pirouetted around the kitchen for Ruby, who gave her approval, and she found a pretty basket into which she placed the scones. At Ruby's insistence, they drove over to the diner to pick up some of Granny's jam to serve with the scones. She was ready. Thankfully Ruby knew where Jefferson lived, so was able to give her directions, although he didn't live far, about a mile or so out of town through the woods.

When Belle drove up to Jefferson's house, she couldn't believe her eyes. While Rumple's house and neighborhood were certainly upscale, Jefferson's home was in another league altogether. She marveled at the elegant circular driveway, the meticulously maintained grounds, and the grand entrance with its portico and ornate front doors. She had no idea that Jefferson was such a wealthy man; when she met him briefly at the asylum, he didn't look like anyone of means nor did Grace have the mannerisms often accompanying a child of privilege. "Very curious." Belle said out loud before ringing the bell. A tasteful chime announced her presence and she could hear the sound of running feet, and then an admonishment followed by a slower paced walk.

Grace threw open the large double doors. "Mayor French!" she cried, giving Belle a hug and a bright smile. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"And I am glad as well," added Jefferson, partially hidden behind the opened doors. He jumped out and shook Belle's hand.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," Belle responded. "Here are the scones."

Grace clapped her hands with excitement. "They look delicious! Please follow me. The table is all ready."

Jefferson smiled at Belle over his daughter's head and whispered, "It's her party; I'm just a guest."

Belle followed Grace through the house into a small library off the main living room. In the center of the room was a small tea table set for four with a tiny bouquet of pansies in the center. Each place was set with a china plate in a delicate floral pattern, a lilac colored napkin, and a tea cup and saucer. On an adjacent buffet was the tea service, plus a selection of finger sandwiches, fruit, cake and Belle's scones.

"Grace, did you do this yourself?" Belle was impressed and the young girl beamed with pride.

"Yes, Mayor French"

"My Grace is quite the hostess," Jefferson said proudly. Belle nodded her head in agreement.

As they sat down for tea, Grace placed a patchwork rabbit in the vacant chair. Jefferson smiled at his daughter and winked.

"Who, may I ask, is this?" Belle inquired. The rabbit had seen better days, but was clearly the recipient of much affection and care.

Grace beamed. "This is Oscar. He's my friend...from our land. My Papa made him for me and I've loved him ever since."

"Pleased to meet you, Oscar," Belle said solemnly as she shook the rabbit's paw. "I hope you like scones."

"Oh, he does," Grace said with a laugh. "Almost as much as my Papa does."

After tea, Grace insisted on clearing the table, so Jefferson and Belle sat outside on the spacious patio. It was a mild autumn day and the leaves were beginning to turn, creating a stunning painted effect in the back yard.

"Jefferson, I need to thank you for rescuing me that day from the asylum," Belle began. "I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you. I feel so ashamed that I haven't tried to contact you before this..."

"Belle, please don't apologize! My motives were certainly not the most noble, but I'm glad you came out of it all right." Jefferson seemed almost embarrassed to be the recipient of Belle's thanks. "Regina...well, she kept promising to give me back my life with Grace, but she never followed through with it. I just kept doing more and more chores for her, and finally I had had enough. That's when I found you."

"I know, Jefferson. Rumple told me about your history with Regina. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand why he's working with her now. She can't be trusted, Belle."

"That's what some would say about Rumple." Jefferson nodded vigorously in agreement. "However, this time it's all for Henry. I think that little boy is uniting all of these people as nothing else could."

"True," Jefferson admitted. "That kid is something else...Henry was the one that told me to get in touch with Grace, that she would want to know me, even though I had abandoned her. I don't deserve this second chance with her...but Henry was right."

"Hmmm," Belle said thoughtfully. "The way I heard it is that you were tricked by _Regina_ into leaving Grace and that you were just trying to give her a better life. Any of that true?"

Jefferson blushed. "Yes, it's all true, but over time it just became easier to blame myself."

"I understand. I've done some things I'm not proud of as well."

"As Lacey." Jefferson had clearly heard about Belle's escapades as Lacey, to her embarrassment. Belle looked down and tried to keep her emotions in check.

She sighed. "Yes. Sometimes I think she'll haunt me forever...and she's me...or rather she _was_ me. So I still have all of her memories.."

Jefferson lifted Belle's chin gently, gripped her hands tightly and looked directly into her eyes. "Belle, life is too short for regrets. I should know. When Rumplestiltskin returns, make your life together without looking back at the past."

"If...he returns..." Belle said softly. "He wasn't planning on coming back. He was sure he would die there." She hadn't talked about this with anyone else in Storybrooke, not even Ruby. Somehow she knew it was safe to confide in Jefferson.

"But...you're talking to him, right?" Jefferson asked this tentatively, unsure about how far to push Belle's confidence.

"Yes, we talk every few days. Or rather I talk...he doesn't really say much, come to think of it." Belle looked scared so Jefferson tried another tactic.

"He's undoubtedly afraid to give you false hope. I've known him a long time, Belle. He's never loved anyone as much as he loves you. But he knows that there are real dangers in Neverland and he wants you to be prepared."

"Have you been there, Jefferson?"

"Yes. I was terrified." Belle looked alarmed, and Jefferson cursed himself silently for speaking so abruptly. "But I was alone and Rumplestiltskin has some fairly impressive comrades along with him on this journey. Can you imagine anyone willingly going up against both him and Regina? They'd have to be...well...mad."

Belle gave Jefferson a small smile. "Thank you. Even if it's not true, thank you anyway, for trying to make me feel better." All of a sudden she was exhausted and she made ready to leave, thanking Grace and Jefferson and promising to come again. As she drove home, she couldn't wait to get inside and shut out the world.

After Belle let herself into the house, she closed the door behind her, leaned against it and exhaled. She toyed with the idea of a long, hot bath, but knew there was something she needed to do first. She walked deliberately into the bedroom. Picking up the magic mirror, she said calmly, "Show me Rumplestiltskin." Somehow she knew he would be waiting.

"Darling," he said. "You look beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Belle smiled to see his handsome face. She loved seeing him in his leather jacket, which had been his garment of choice since arriving on the island. He looked relaxed and happy, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing. "What is it, Rumple?" she asked carefully, trying not to hope for good news, since there had been precious little of it since they were separated.

"We're coming home."

Belle gasped and leaned forward as if she could hear more clearly the closer she pressed her face to the mirror. "What? When? How long will it take?"

Rumple laughed and opened his mouth as if to answer. But he began to fade away, and the mirror went dark. Belle shook it in frustration. _This couldn't be happening! _But as she shook the mirror, it began to get warm, and then hot to the touch, so hot that she couldn't hold it, and she was forced to drop it on the bed. Within a few seconds, smoke began to seep from the edges, and Belle flipped the quilt so that the mirror landed on the floor. Soon it splintered into many many pieces as Belle looked on in horror, until finally the mirror disappeared entirely. It was as if it had never existed at all.


	7. Home

Belle walked slowly along the docks. Holding her hand against her forehead to shield her eyes from the early morning sun, she gazed out at the harbor and to the ocean beyond, searching for a sign of the return of the Jolly Roger. When she could see nothing, she sat down on one of the picnic tables placed there by a few of the waterfront restaurants. She wasn't even sure that Rumple and the others would be returning by ship, although they would have a fairly difficult time finding Storybrooke by any other means. The shielding spell she cast months ago seemed to be holding, keeping unwanted visitors out, but also keeping out the man she loved. It had been weeks since she had last heard from Rumple and she had pictured many happy reunion scenes in her mind since then. Now, with the weeks of waiting, her thoughts were drifting into another direction. Sighing in frustration, she walked back to Main Street.

Nothing was open yet, except Granny's, so Belle went inside. Granny's was her haven, one of the few places in Storybrooke where she felt at home, accepted. She didn't feel like being alone right now and she was hoping that Ruby pulled the early shift. She was in luck. Not only did she see Ruby behind the counter, but the diner was almost empty. Usually that meant Ruby would have time for some conversation and Belle hoped that would be the case today.

"Hey, Belle," Ruby smiled as she brought over some tea. "You're out early today."

"Yeah, well..."

"Belle, were you down by the docks again? At this hour?" Ruby frowned out of concern, not judgment. Belle has still fairly new to Storybrooke and she was far too trusting, in Ruby's opinion.

"Ruby, they could come back any time. It's not like they're going to wait for a certain hour...it could be the middle of the night, for all I know! I just wanted to check."

Ruby reached over and gripped Belle's hand. "I know, sweetie. He'll be here soon. I'm sure of it."

"It's been so long, Ruby, and I miss him so much." This was nothing Ruby hadn't heard many times over the past months since the initial departure of the Jolly Roger. Now, knowing that they were supposedly on their way home, made it much worse. "Do you think they're having trouble getting the ship back from Neverland?"

"Belle, I haven't wanted to bring this up before, but how will they bring the ship back without a portal? Do they have beans in Neverland?" _Easy, Ruby,_ she thought, not wanting to overwhelm Belle with one more obstacle, but at the same time wanting to give her honest opinion. As was usually the case with Ruby, her honesty won out. "I'm just saying that it's probably more difficult than they thought."

Belle closed her eyes for a moment. "You're right of course. I hadn't considered how it was going to happen. I guess I just have so much faith in Rumple and his powers that I hadn't thought of the need for a portal. Now that you mention it, he did say on the docks that day that he had been searching for Bae all this time, but there was no way to travel between realms without a portal."

"Belle, I'm sure they thought of that. That group is pretty resourceful, but I think we have to realize that it may take longer to get back than they planned. And at least we know that Henry is safe."

"Yes, Henry is safe, and he's with his entire family, which is great for him, but what about me?" Belle could feel her throat tightening and tears starting to come, and she fought to get the rest of her words out. "Snow and Prince Charming have each other and they have Emma and Henry. So their family is complete...they can live anywhere because they're all together. Hook is on his own and so is Regina, except for Henry. Neither of them has any ties to Storybrooke. I wonder now if the reason Rumple hasn't been able to get back to me is because the others don't want to come back..."

The thought that all of their leaders would abandon Storybrooke permanently was a sobering one for Ruby. "You may be right, Belle," she said slowly. "We'd better have a town meeting to discuss this, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure what good it'll do, but I guess you're right. We all need to come together and share our thoughts about how to move forward, with or without the Charmings and Regina and the others. I'll set it up for Friday night. What do you think?" Belle had made such great progress in the few months since Rumple and the others had been gone. Now, however, she was feeling unsure. "You know what, never mind, Ruby. I'm going to talk to Archie first."

Ruby looked confused. "So should I still plan on Friday night?"

"Yes. Can you let Ashley know? She should be in the office any minute. I've got to go now. Bye, Ruby!"

Belle was out the door before Ruby had a chance to say goodbye or to ask any more questions. Ruby sighed and began to clear the table of the tea things.

Belle walked briskly down Main Street and practically ran up the stairs to Archie's office. _I hope he isn't seeing a patient this early, _she thought to herself. She entered the waiting room and saw that the door to the office was ajar. "Hello?" she called, hoping it would be Archie in the office and not some intruder.

"Just a minute."

Archie came to the door and greeted her warmly, but with a confused smile on his face. "Belle, it's good to see you. Did we have an appointment?"

"No, Archie, but I was hoping we could talk anyway. I'm so sorry to burst in like this. Do you have time?"

Archie indicated that she should sit in the chair reserved for patients. "As it happens, I'm free. Are you all right?"

Belle took a deep breath. "We have a situation..."

After explaining her fears about Rumple not being able to return to Storybrooke, Belle sat back and waited for Archie's wisdom. Just the act of speaking her concerns out loud had been healing in a sense. She knew he knew even less than she did about the possibility of the Jolly Roger's return, but she also knew that part of getting healthy emotionally was letting other people in.

Archie seemed to sense that she needed reassurance. "Belle, you did well by coming here and sharing this with me. I know it isn't easy for you to let people help with things and I appreciate your trust." Belle smiled weakly and Archie continued. "The workings of magic are beyond my expertise. But look, you have two powerful sorcerers in Rumplestilskin and Regina on that ship...if anyone can figure out how to get back here, it's them. And I don't know if you know this, but Emma is magical as well. She can help and she is very tied to this world. I can't say for sure but I think she would want to come back to Storybrooke with Henry and raise him here. I think this was the first time in her life that Emma felt like she belonged somewhere. I doubt if she would be quick to give that up."

"Emma...can do magic?" Belle was astonished. She didn't know Emma well at all, but it certainly made sense, seeing as how her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. But from what she had seen of Emma, she didn't seem like the magical "type."

"Apparently she's the product of true love," Archie told her. "And I'm fairly certain she's had to draw on her magical abilities to rescue Henry."

"I can see that," Belle replied. "Do you think Henry can do magic as well?" Belle was trying to imagine what it would be like for a precocious eleven year old like Henry to find out that he could do magic. Now that she knew he was Rumple's grandson, she had developed a greater love and concern for the boy. She hoped he wasn't freaking out.

"Who knows? All I am saying is that our friends on that ship don't want to abandon us. I heard you say that Rumplestiltskin was the only one who you thought really had ties to Storybrooke. Well, I disagree. This is a small town, Belle, and not even counting the time in the Enchanted Forest, we have all been together for twenty-nine years. That counts for something. Yes, many people here would love to return to our land, but that doesn't mean we want to be separated from one another in the process. The friendships we've built here are important. Even to Regina, although she will never admit it."

"I didn't think about that. I missed out on all of that..." Belle said sadly.

Archie took her hand. "Yes, you did, Belle. All the more reason to believe me when I say these things. I was there the whole time. These are my friends. Most of us have ties to one another that go back to our time in our land."

Belle walked over to the window and looked out. The view from Archie's office encompassed the clock tower above the library as well as the sea beyond. "Then where are they? What's taking so long?"

"Trust, Belle. Trust and hope are what we all need right now. As mayor, you need to reassure people and convince them not to give up. We're all counting on you."

Archie was right. Belle looked back at him and gave him a determined smile. "Let's do this," she said boldly.

* * *

On Friday night, the Town Hall was packed with people looking for answers. Belle called the meeting to order and briefly told the assembled townspeople what she knew, which wasn't much. Most of them had heard it all from Ruby at the diner or just by way of general town gossip. At any rate, the purpose was to let people raise questions and hopefully to hear her message of hope.

"People of Storybrooke, as you know Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina Mills, Captain Hook, Emma Swan and Rumplestiltskin have been on a mission for several months now. They traveled to Neverland by way of a portal in order to rescue Henry Mills, who had been kidnapped by the outsider, Greg Mendell and his partner, Tamara. I received word three weeks ago that their mission was successful..." At this, Belle paused for applause by the grateful residents. "...and that they would be coming home with Henry. That is the last piece of information I received and I am hopeful that we will soon see all of our friends back in Storybrooke."

"I will now open the meeting to questions. Grumpy?"

"How do we know they want to come back? What if they just decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Apparently others had the same question, as there were many people nodding in agreement and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Grumpy, I'm going to tell you what Dr. Hopper told me recently. These are our friends. We have all been together for a very long time, and they will not just abandon us. Remember when the self-destruct diamond had been activated? Snow White and the Prince could have made the decision to leave then, but they didn't. They stayed to rescue the town, with the help of Emma and Regina. They will be back for us!"

"But what if they can't get back here?" Dr. Whale was on his feet quickly. "They used the last bean to open a portal for the Jolly Roger to go to Neverland. There aren't any beans left!"

"That we know of..." Belle replied quickly. "I remember Rumplestiltskin telling me that there could be more beans in other lands. We know that our bean field was destroyed, but we can't know definitively that there are no other beans anywhere. This is what I mean about having hope. We don't give up on them and they won't give up on us. It works both ways."

"Is there anything we can do?" Happy spoke up.

Belle smiled gratefully. "I'm glad you asked, Happy. I think it would be a fine idea to have a watch down by the docks so that everyone can be notified immediately when the ship comes back. Granny, would you circulate a list so that we can monitor the docks around the clock?"

Granny stepped up with her ever-present crossbow. "Who wants to volunteer?" she asked, scanning the crowd with a steely gaze. There was a long line of volunteers as the meeting disbanded. No one wanted to cross Granny.

Belle thought of something. "Just one more thing," she said loudly and the crowd quieted. "I would like to take the first shift tonight, if you don't mind." Being down by the docks gave her a sense of purpose and she was reluctant to give that up, especially tonight. Granny nodded and penciled Belle's name at the top of the list.

Belle went home to put on jeans and boots, and to get her warm jacket and gloves. She drove down to the docks and parked on the now deserted street adjacent to the Cannery. She walked along, admiring the different boats and their funny names. Most of them were fishing boats, not pleasure craft, so the names reflected that. She bought a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee stand and decided to splurge on a cookie as well. Munching on her cookie, she decided to walk further. As she rounded the corner next to the shipyards, she noticed several ships being worked on in dry dock, even at the late Friday night hour. She waved to the workers and walked on. Night was falling fast and she bundled up in her warm blue coat, pulling on her gloves. Then she heard it, the sound of a flute. It was out of place on the docks of Storybrooke, and she looked around in bewilderment. She saw nothing out of order, so she walked on. _There it was again. Am I hearing things?_ she thought. She blinked her eyes and all of a sudden the Jolly Roger was there, right in front of her eyes, almost close enough to touch.

Belle gasped in surprise and ran down the dock and up the gangplank. She didn't get far, because Rumple was running down to meet her. The sight of him took her breath away. He was dressed in leather pants, and a crocodile vest, with what appeared to be a black silk shirt underneath. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him with abandon. Gods, she had missed this! He was half laughing and half crying and trying to talk and kiss her at the same time. She was just crying.

"Belle, my sweetheart. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life."

"Rumple...I never lost hope. I'm so happy that you're back."

"Belle, I..." but before he could finish, they heard a cough from onboard the Jolly Roger. Charming and Snow appeared to be waiting their turn to disembark. Belle blushed and stepped aside to let them pass. Then she noticed the others on the ship.

Regina was there with her usual haughty demeanor. She looked at Belle with disdain and said as she passed, "I hope you haven't gotten too accustomed to my job, my dear. I'll be returning to my office in a few days."

"Regina..." Rumple stepped forward with a menacing look, but paused as he felt Belle's hand on his arm.

"Not now, Rumple. We'll have time to sort it out later."

Regina smirked. "We'll see about that, Rumple," and she disappeared in a pouf of purple smoke.

"Seriously?" Emma said from the bow of the ship. "She hasn't learned anything?" Belle looked up at Emma with curiosity. Maybe she would do some magic, if she had been accustomed to doing that in Neverland. Then Belle stopped and let out a scream.

"Baelfire! Neal! You're alive!" Neal welcomed her with a big hug, swinging her around, to his father's annoyance.

"Bae, put her down!" Rumple spoke sternly but his eyes gave him away. He turned away before everyone could see him smile, but Belle saw it, and it gave her hope.

She ran back to Rumple and hugged him tightly. "Rumple! Your son! Whatever happened?" She looked at Neal and Emma, who were obviously together. "Neal...Baelfire...How..where...?"

Emma laughed. "It's a pretty long story. But it's a really really good one. Right, Henry?"

Then Belle saw Henry, standing between his parents. He looked older, taller, and somehow wiser, if such a thing was possible. "Henry," she whispered, and held out her arms. He ran into them and kissed her quietly on the cheek.

"I guess you'll be my grandma soon..." he whispered with a mischievous grin on his face.

Belle blushed again and held Henry's face in her hands. "I would be honored. But that is also a story for another day." Henry grinned wider and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, kid, let's go home." Emma and Neal shared a look as Henry tore off down the docks. All of a sudden he stopped.

"Mom, Dad, where am I going? Are we still going to stay with Gramps and Grams?"

Neal looked embarrassed. "Good question, Henry. Let's let your mom answer that one."

Emma glared at him. "Nice, Neal...Well, we can't go there tonight, kid, because I think your grandparents might be, umm, busy tonight. I think everyone needs their space tonight. Neal, maybe we can stay in your room?"

Neal looked so disappointed that both Belle and Rumple had to laugh. "What's so funny?" Henry asked. Belle whispered something to Rumple and he nodded, although he too looked disappointed.

"Henry, how would you like to stay with us tonight? The rooms at Granny's aren't really set up for families." Rumple looked hopefully at Neal and Emma, and then back at Henry.

"Cool! In the pink house? Can I, Mom? Dad?"

"Sure!" Neal said, a little too quickly. "Why don't we have dinner first, buddy? Something not from the sea, perhaps?" Emma was fine with the plan and she and Neal began walking arm in arm over to Granny's with Henry. "Papa, we'll bring him over later," he said with a wink.

"Yes, well, of course that...will be fine. It'll give us...a chance...to get Henry's room set up." Rumple seemed to have trouble completing simple sentences, which delighted Belle to no end.

"Right, Gold. Just stick to that story and you'll be fine," Emma called over her shoulder. She and Neal burst into laughter as he high fived her.

"Rumple?"

"What is it, my dear?"

"Where is Captain Hook?"

Hook called out from somewhere on the ship, "Oh, that's very thoughtful, Belle. Thinking of me, on a night like this. I'm touched." He stepped into the light and Belle gasped. His arm was in a sling and his eye was blackened. "Thank you, milady." Belle looked at Rumple questioningly.

Rumple snorted with impatience. "The Captain was injured in our escape, Belle. He's fine. No need to be concerned. Oh, and I believe he has something he wishes to say to you. Captain?"

Hook walked slowly and apparently painfully down the gangplank, stopping in front of Belle. "I apologize for my attempts to harm you, my lady. Please know that it was nothing personal, nothing directed specifically to you. But indeed, I am sorry. Please say you'll forgive me."

Belle looked at Rumple and he nodded. "Very well, Captain, I accept your apology and forgive you, with thanks for all you have done to assist Rumple and his family. But the next time I see you in the library, I hope it is for the purpose of checking out a book."

Rumple chuckled. "Cold day in hell for that one, Belle."

Hook looked thoughtfully at the couple. "I don't know, Rumplestiltskin, I may surprise you." He winked at Belle and limped back onboard the ship.

"Captain..."

"Please, Belle, call me Killian." At this Rumple looked down and shook his head, but Belle reassured him with the same quiet touch on the arm she had used earlier. Their eyes met and he relaxed, still not smiling, but waiting and watching.

"Killian, what are your plans? Will you be staying in Storybrooke?"

"Well, for the time being, until my ship is fixed. After that, well, you never know, do you? I may fancy a spot of time in a quiet seaside town like Storybrooke..." Killian watched Emma and Neal turn the corner onto Main Street. "But, then again, it may be a little too cramped here."

Belle followed his gaze and nodded quietly. "Good night, Killian," she said.

"Good night, love. Dark One."

Rumple grumbled something under his breath, but Belle hushed him and they walked slowly back to the car. The night was cool and Belle snuggled against Rumple, feeling his arm tightening around her. It was then that she noticed something.

"Rumple, your cane...where is it? How are you still walking without it?"

"It's back on the ship, I suppose. I'll retrieve it in the morning. I used a little magic to allow me to go without it tonight."

"You used magic? At what price?" Belle grew concerned, knowing that, whatever price it was, it would be a steep one.

"Belle, sweetheart, I did it so I could do this..." and he knelt down in front of her and held both of her hands in his. "Belle, you are my heart, and I can't live without you. I know I am no prize and I will probably be the worst deal you ever made, but I am begging you, for as long as we both shall live, will you be my wife?"

"My Rumple. There is no one on earth that I will ever love as much as I love you. I am yours forever. Yes, I will marry you." Rumple stood up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tightly and yet so gently, far more gently than he had ever held her before. He touched her face with his hand and she placed her hand over his. "Now let's go home."

"You are my home, Belle. I'm finally truly home."


End file.
